King Dice
King Dice is a die-headed (or 'dice' for some terms) humanoid and both the penultimate boss and secondary antagonist on Cuphead. He is the Devil's right hand man. Appearance King Dice is a tall white humanoid that has a die (or dice) as head, the number dots are dark purple. His cheeks are pink, he wears dark purple pants and white gloves. King Dice wears a large bowtie and a purple tuxedo. He has a black thin mustache, his shoes are lavender. In All Bets Are Off, he is in a giant size. He is shown with green eyes that he shows whenever acts serious in a wicked manner he also is a dice with purple dots on his head like a dice because he is a dice. Personality King Dice is an extremely sleazy, deceitful, untrustworthy, and manipulative individual. While normally relaxed and cheerful in a sadistic way, he can be extremely cruel if he wants to be, as shown when he punishes Mr. Wheezy by crushing him under his shoe for losing to Cuphead and Mugman. He also takes his own bets very seriously, going as far as to kill the brothers when they succeed in getting all of the soul contracts after he made a bet that they would fail their mission. Granted, given who his boss is, the stakes were likely to be extremely high themselves. Very arrogant and overconfident in himself, King Dice believes that no one is allowed to mess with him and that he can easily triumph over anyone who tries to, which ultimately leads to his defeat. Due to his nature, he is disliked by many of Inkwell Isle's residents, including the Devil who secretly views him as useless and is proud that the brothers managed to defeat him. Board Game In order to fight him, people must beat the board game provided by himself by parrying the pink die, you will only be able to get one, two or three to move. The board game has 15 spaces, there are 9 spaces that contain some mini bosses as phases, the player must defeat a minimum of 3 mini bosses, and the maximum is 9, the mini bosses are listed below: * Tipsy Troop * Chips Bettigan * Mr. Wheezy * Pip and Dot * Hopus Pocus * Phear Lap * Pirouletta * Mangosteen * Mr. Chimes Safe - Only 3 of those are found on the board game, landing on those, nothing will happen, only King Dice reacting, this spaces keep people safe from the mini boss spaces. Start Over - If people land on this red space, King Dice will laugh as they are helplessly sent back to the start, having to play the board game again. Any mini boss that was previously fought will not appear again if the player lands on their space. Fin - When people land on this red and final space of the board game, people then proceed and start to fight King Dice, this is the fifteenth space overall of the board game. Number Space - The number spaces are the spaces that lead to the fight with mini bosses, there are 9 of those red spaces, when the mini bosses are defeated, the spaces will become completely black and the text will now say that it is clear. When landing on the mini boss space, King Dice will wink before swallowing the camera, starting a loading screen and taking the player to the respective mini bosses. If the player is defeated at any of the mini boss fights, they will be forced to start over from the beginning. Start - This is the space in that players start the board game, it is green. When landing on Start Over, you will sent back to this space, this is the very first space overall of the board game. The board game would take 12 minutes of minimum with the maximum of phases and 4 minutes of minimum with the minimum of phases, or it would depend. The Mini Bosses are also so called "Casino Bosses" due to have the theme of casino objects and things, King Dice is sometimes counted as Casino Boss. The board game has a white text saying "Low" and one to the right saying "High", that may indicate the advancing of the board game. Some poker chips can be visible on the foreground, the board game has a big arch that has spaces on it. There is a text on the middle saying "180 for 1" or "180 x 1" that would be a total of 180, as it was only multiplied once, and below the text, three dice saying 6 in each one would be a total of 18, as the 6 was multiplied three times, and probably was multiplied for 10, giving the total of 180. Main Fight "So clever, so dapper, ya betta' believe this dice is loaded. Hi-de-ho !" After landing on the 'Fin' space, the real battle with King Dice will start. His only known attack is closing to the player and will move his hand like a person, generating a row of 12 poker cards, three have pink hearts and can be parried. Parrying these hearts does not count towards the parry total, but does fill the super meter, even though it will be less than regular parryable objects. In Expert, he produces a much longer string of cards. This makes it harder to parry consistently, but also builds the super meter faster. This attack is unavoidable without parrying, the player will need to bounce atop the Heart cards until the stampede ends and the player can land safely again. Gallery File:CupheadKingDiceIcon.png|An icon of him when you die on his real battle. File:CupheadKingDiceCards.png|The four types of King Dice's cards. File:CupheadBossBattleKingDiceMessage.png|A message of King Dice when defeating a boss on regular difficulty. Die house.png|Die House sprite without head.png|Intro clap.png|King Dice clapping wait.png|King Dice after clapping winking.png|King Dice winking all bets are off.png|King Dice attacking R.I.P. king dice.png|King Dice knocked out Trivia * The mini boss fights in the board game are references to casino aspects as well as overall gambling. For example, Chips Bettigan is a poker chip stack. * Also as a reference to Gunstar Heroes, where Red and Blue are forced to traverse a board full of minibosses before they can fight the owner of the Dice Palace, Black. * King Dice's design is based on Cab Calloway. As an added reference, if the player is defeated by King Dice in his boss battle, he says "Hi-de-ho", a phrase commonly associated with Cab Calloway. This phrase is also visible on Studio MDHR's twitter page. * The name 'King' may not be his calling, but actually his first name. * In the last phase of King Dice's boss fight, his eye color is shown to be green as he laughs wickedly. This is likely a shot for shot reference to the Coachman's smile and evil laugh in Pinocchio. Their eye color are almost the same, and both have an identical white glimmer cutting to the center pupil. * King Dice, along with the Devil, cannot be fought in Simple difficulty, only on Regular and Expert. * It is possible to stand behind King Dice's hand while he is attacking in the final phase. This will allow the player not get hit. * There is a bug in where he stays on a frozen state, rendering him completely vulnerable and making the fight easier. * Depending on the player's actions, King Dice has the most phases in the game and the third to have individual characters in each phase. King Dice's and his minions' total 10 phases in all are twice the amount than Djimmi the Great who has 5 phases. * King Dice's game over quote mentions loaded dice, a type of dice that's weighted to roll high numbers and is used to cheat in gambling. * The walking cards that King Dice summons resemble the anthropomorphic cards featured in the Mickey Mouse cartoon Thru the Mirror. Category:Cuphead Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males